This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices such as portable computers have displays for displaying images for a user. In a typical configuration, a portable computer housing includes a lid and a base that are attached to each other by a hinge. A keyboard is mounted in the base. The display of the portable computer is mounted in the lid.
There can be challenges involved in conveying signals between circuitry in the base of a portable computer and the display in the lid. Some computers use a bulky wiring harness that includes a coaxial cable. Other computers use a flexible printed circuit cable that is wrapped in a spiral shape. Configurations such as these may allow rotation of the lid relative to the base, but can require bulky hinge structures to provide sufficient space to accommodate the wiring harness or spiral flexible printed circuit. If care is not taken, undesired stresses may sometimes be imposed on cables that extend between the base and lid through a hinge that is subject to periodic movement.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved ways in which to couple circuitry in the base of an electronic device to a device such as a display in the lid of the electronic device.